My Vacation with Troy Bolton
by xVashleyx4xlifex
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's family take a road trip to California for Christmas...I wonder what could happen? TroyxGabriella
1. Ch1 Telling Sharpay

**Okay, this is now my second story I am going to write. The first one called "Don't Leave" is on hold as of right now. I need some more idea's in order to continue. This story is going to be a Troyella. But tons of Sharpay for 4 or 5 chapters. I have only written 6 chapters as of right now. So I am going to post the 1****st**** chapter. And tell me what you think. Thanks! Now remember this is a story mainly about Gabriella and her life during vacation. So yeah….And if you guys want "Don't Leave" to continue give me some ideas please! And more reviews. I am just asking for **_**5 reviews. Only 5.**_

Disclaimer-Don't own anything. _But Jake and Sarah. _I just made those people up.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Here I was sitting at a lunch table with Sharpay talking about boys as usual…..Not to already hide the fact that Sharpay already has a boyfriend. Then all the sudden Sharpay changed the subject, weird.

"So Gabriella, where are you going for Christmas break?" Sharpay asked me while she played with her hair.

"Oh, I might be going on a trip with my parents. I think were going to California. We might fly there." I said back to her.

"That….sounds fun…" She said.

"Yeah it really does, I'm not all excited about it…" I said as I let out a sigh.

"When are you leaving?"

Oh boy, I knew Sharpay wasn't going to happy when I tell her this. "Um, in 3 days…"

"What!?" She nearly yelled.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." I did feel kinda guilty about this…

"That means we don't have much time to hang out as usual. This stinks!!" She said as she stomped her foot.

"I know. Hey I have an idea how we can spend time together." I said cheerfully. Hopefully this would make Sharpay happier.

"How?" Sharpay asked me with a questioning look.

"Maybe after school we could go shopping together. I need a few new outfits to wear."

"OMG! Let's do that! I love shopping!" Sharpay said nearly spazing out.

I felt a little better. At least I made Sharpay some what happy. Then I looked over to find Chad walking over to us.

"Hey babe." Chad said to Sharpay. Oh yeah I forgot to say Sharpay and Chad are going out.

"Hey Gabster, what's up?" Chad asked me.

"Oh, nothing much Chad."

"That's cool. So Shar I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and hang out for a while. And you know finish that science project?"

"Oh, I can't Chad. I'm sorry."

"Why can't you come over?"

"Cause Gabs and I were going shopping. Is that alright?"

"Sure, go have some girl fun." Chad smiled as he said that.

"Thanks Chad. You're the best!"

"I have been told that." Chad said jokingly. I had to laugh.

"Chad your silly!" Sharpay told him.

"Yea, I know. Well Bye Shar." Chad kissed her cheek and walked away.

"You have a sweet boyfriend Sharpay." I said sweetly.

"Yeah I do. Speaking of boyfriends. How are you and Jake?" Sharpay asked me.

"Were okay I guess." I said sighing.

"What's wrong hunni?" She asked me. I could tell she was concerned. Because when it came to boys she was all over it.

"Well, Jake is sweet and caring…but it seems like he doesn't like me that much anymore. Whenever I go to talk to him we end up having a 2 minute conversation. And when we make plans to do something, he always has to cancel. It just seems like were not meant to be together anymore." I nearly said that in one long breath. But that is what it seemed like between us now.

"I see, something is going on with that boy. I can tell."

"No, really?!" I said sarcastically. Sharpay gave me a glare. "Sorry."

"But seriously something is up with him." Sharpay said to me.

"What do you think could be going on with him?" I asked Sharpay.

"Well maybe he has a family issue going on right now?" Shar suggested.

"Nah! It doesn't seem like it."

"Maybe he has a medical condition he hasn't told you about and is afraid to tell you."

"No way!" I told her.

"What if he is moving?" She asked me.

"I don't think so." I said looking confused in a way.

"Well let me put the pieces together." Sharpay started to think a little harder while I just sat there fiddling with my apple.

"Oh no…" Shar said.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Well I thought a little harder…put the pieces together…"

"AND!?" I was now nearly out of my seat.

"I think he might be with another girl."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I think he might be cheating on you." Shar said while looking down.

"I don't think he would do that to me…" I was a little shocked that Sharpay had said that to me.

"Well it makes sense Gabs. You guys don't talk much, don't really see each other, and you don't really hang out as much. That leads to this explanation." Shar told me in a firm tone.

"You might be right Sharpay, but it just doesn't make sense to me." I said as I scratched my head thinking.

"Well those were the signs for me when I was dating Jason cross. He cheated on me with Kelsi. All jocks are jerks."

"Sharpay, not all jocks are jerks. And plus your dating Chad Danforth."

"I know…but still. Jason was a jerk…and Jake might be."

"Well Shar I will know what is going on with him later today." I told her. "I really hope he isn't cheating on me."

"Hopefully." Shar said to me.

"Now I am thinking of breaking up with him cause of this."

"Sweetie, I really don't want you to. I would go and try to talk to him first. Don't break up with yet. Unless your sure about what your thinking. I am not going to tell you what to do. I just want you to clear all this up with him first. Promise you will _try _to talk to him?"

"I promise Sharpay." I said sighing. And with that the bell rang.

"Listen Gabs I hope everything works out. So I'll talk to you later right. Are we still on our plans for after school?"

"Totally, bye Shar." I said to her.

"Bye Gabs." And then Sharpay walked away.

I stood up from my chair and started walking to my locker. I really didn't want to believe what Shar told me about Jake cheating on me. But who knows I might be wrong. As I walked past some jocks, Goths some teachers and finally around the corner. I would have to believe what Sharpay told me about Jake. That Jake was cheating on me. I saw Jake kissing Sarah Hinkans against the lockers.

"JAKE?!?" I was so shocked. I just stood there. At that point when I yelled his name he pulled away and looked at me.

"Gabriella….I…I"

**-Ooo. So it looks like Sharpay might be right after all. Is Jake really cheating? You guys tell me what you think of this chapter. **_**3 reviews**_** at the most. And maybe if you guys say you like it I'll post chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. Peace out! **

**-Lexie.**


	2. Ch2 I'm sorry

**Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to hear what you have to say. Here is chapter 2. Tell me what you think. And I'm going to bring it down to 3 reviews.**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but any original characters I make up.**_

"JAKE?!?" I was so shocked. I just stood there. At that point when I yelled his name he pulled away and looked at me.

"Gabriella….I…I"

"Jake…save it…I don't want to her it." I said looking down

"But…Baby please let me—"I cut him off..

"Jake just stop…I have had it with you and your games. You're just like all the other guys I have dated. Were done Jake. And I mean it." I was starting to get angry.

"I'm sorry…" Jake said to me.

"No your not!" I knew he wasn't sorry. In fact he was probably happy that we were over inside. He was just trying to look apologetic on the outside.

And with that I walked away. As the day went on it was time for free period. I went to Sharpay and I's favorite place to hang out. Outside near the football field. Right by it was garden by a pond with multi colored fish swimming in it. As I was approaching our spot I saw Sharpay waiting for me sitting on a bench. I jogged over there and sat next to her.

"Hi Gabriella, how did it go with you and Jake?" She asked me.

"It's over between Jake and I. You were right Sharpay." I said as I stared at the pink roses to the side of me.

"Oh I'm sorry hunni." She said apologetically and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"It's okay Sharpay…he just wasn't the right one."I said as I wrapped my arms around Sharpay.

"You're darn right he wasn't the right guy for you. But don't worry there are many other guys out there." Sharpay told me as she broke apart our tight embrace.

"Yeah…I'll just go find another guy. One that isn't a jerk!"

"That's the spirit."

"And I am going to have fun shopping today and not think about Jake!" I said as I stood up

"Yes you will!"

The day at East High school was now at an end. And it was now time for Sharpay and I to go shopping. I had to admit I was pretty excited about going shopping. And I knew Sharpay was probably screaming with excitement on the inside. And I knew she was going to show it on the inside once we got into the mall. The mall was probably going to be packed with Christmas shoppers. I knew the mall was going to be busy because it was November 30th. And everyone knew that tons of sales were going to be in every single store. And well of course Sharpay would know. As I got closer to Sharpay she ran towards me and starting dragging me to her pink convertible.

"Whoa…Sharpay what's the rush?"

"There's a sale at the shoe store!!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Me of course! When it comes to shopping I know everything." See what did I tell you. Sharpay is all over the mall info.

"Oh, wait Shar I need to call my mom." I said as I managed to get out of her grasp.

"Okay, but make it quick!" Sharpay said looking at her pink fingernail polish.

I swear this girl loves nothing but pink. Anyways I picked up my phone and dialed my home phone number.

"Hello?" I head my mom answer.

"Hey mom it's me Gabriella."

"Hi sweetie, so what's on your mind?"

"Well I was going shopping with Shar. If that's okay."

"Of course, just be home by 6."

"Okay, thanks mom. Love you bye."

"Love you to. Bye"

I hung up my phone and turned to Sharpay still content looking at her nails. "It's a go Sharpay."

"Huh?" She said as she looked up at me.

"I can go. Now if you—" I got cut off by Sharpay nearly tossing me into the car. Sharpay started the car and drove off.

"Oh yeah, Shar I need to be home by 6."

"No problem. We have plenty of time."

After 25 minutes of driving we finally got to the mall. I opened the passenger door and walked around to the back of the car and met Sharpay over there.

"Ready to shop till we drop!?" She asked me. I could she overly excited.

"Yep! Time to have some fun." We both walked into the mall and started to look for stores to shop in. "How about that one over there Shar?" I asked her.

"Interesting, I haven't heard of that one before. Must be a new store. Let's go check it out."

We walked into the newly openend store and started looking around. I went over to a rack of clothes and started searching for what I would want to try on.

"How about this one Gabriella?" I looked over at Sharpay; she was holding a silver top with snowflakes by the neckline…well sorta. I actually wanted to try it on.

"I like it Shar." I took it out of her hands and walked over to the blue changing rooms and tried it on. When I got the silver top on I came out to look at myself through the big mirror. I had to admit I did look good in that top.

"I love it Gabriella! You should get it!" She told me.

"I will Sharpay." I looked in her hands and saw a huge pile of clothes. "Um…Shar I think you got enough clothes to try on." I said to her.

"Oh, there not for me to try on; there for you." She took my silver top out of my hand with 3 fingers and gave me the pile of clothes. I nearly fell over!

"Okay, I guess I'll try these on Shar." I managed to get into my dressing room without falling backward. I shut the door and started to try on the tons of clothes that Sharpay gave me.

After I tried on all those clothes I walked out of the dressing room holding a few pairs of dark denim jeans, a red tank top and 1 blue t-shirt that had a few hearts on it. The hearts were more pointed to even be considered a heart.

"Are you done trying on the clothes?" Sharpay asked me.

"Yeah I am." Sharpay also handed me the silver shirt I tried on earlier. "I am just going to pay for these Shar." I walked over to the counter while Sharpay waited for me. After I was done paying I walked over to Sharpay. "Got everything Shar?" I asked her.

"Yep" She answerd back. I was surprised to see that Sharpay had only 1 bag of clothes for just 1 store. Usually Shar has like 3.

An hour went by and Shar and I were sitting on the chairs just outside of "Hollister".

"Well, I'm tired."

"I know me too."

"But you barley tried anything on."

"Hey! Picking out outfits is hard work!"

I had to laugh at that.

"God I'm tired Gabriella---oh hot guy at 3:00"

"Wow Shar." Sharpay fixed her hair and was about to walk over to him when I pulled her back into her seat. "Shar your dating Chad."

"But he's hot." Sharpay said while she sat in her seat while pouting.

"I have to admit he's hot Sharpay but suck it up!"

"Your no fun!" Shar said while crossing her arms.

"Your right Shar I am no fun." I said sarcastically. I took out my phone to see what time it is and the clock read 5:00. "Shar we should get going."

"Yeah we---Okay but can we first stop by the shoe store. I completely forgot about that store." Sharpay than got on her knees and started pleading." Please, please. Please…"

"Ugh! Fine." I said.

"Yay!"

30 minutes went by and we were now on are way to the car.

"Well I had fun Shar."

"So did I. We so have to do this again when you get back from your trip."

"Yeah we should."

"So when do you leave again?" Shar asked me while she unlocked the car."

"December 3rd."I told her. "Don't worry Sharpay I will be back before you know it. Sharpay and I got into the car and before you know I was home.

"Well here we are Gabriella."

"Thanks for everything Sharpay." I said as I grabbed my stuff.

"No problem Gabriella. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then at school?"

"Yep, bye Shar." I said as I got out of the car and shut the door."

"Bye."

I walked to my front porch as Sharpay drove away. I than opened the front door and walked inside.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I said as I set my bags down by the stairs.

"Hey sweetie, your home early."

"Yeah, Shar and I got tired very quickly." I said as I let out a slight laugh.

"So what did you buy?"

"It's a surprise, you can't see me wear them until the trip.

"Oh speaking of the trip your dad and I have to tell you guys something. Carl get in here!"

"Yeah?" My dad came in asking what my mother wanted.

"Remember we had to talk about the trip."

"Oh yeah, Gabriella you know that we were thinking of flying to California?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Were going to use an RV!"

"WHAT!? I don't like RV's!!" I said yelling.

"Relax Gabriella, we bought one so you don't have to worry about if the RV is clean or not."

"Oh…" I guess that calmed me down a little. "Well I'm going to go to my room." And with that I went upstairs to my room.

"Wait! We need to tell you something else!" Gabriella's dad yelled.

**-So…what does Carl need to tell her daughter? Find out in chapter 3…maybe. Please review. 3 reviews for the next one.**


	3. Ch3 Tell her

**Thanks again for the reviews I got! Here's Chapter 3. Tell me what you guys think. Honestly I really don't like this chapter I wrote. **

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but any original characters I make up.**_

**With Gabriella in her room.**

I put my tossed my bags over to the corner of my room and went over to my bed and laid down. Starring up at the white coated ceiling of room I thought about the Trip I was going on with my family. I think it's just my family and I going…I hope so. I closed my eyes trying to drift of to sleep and think about what tomorrow at school would bring.

**Downstairs with Gabriella's parents.**

"Carl maybe you should go up to her room and tell her."

"I don't know what her reaction might be. I don't want to scare her to death."

"Well you're going to have to tell her sooner or later. And Gabriella is probably sleeping right now."

"At 6:00???"

"Hey, shopping can get you tired easily."

"Your right, I'll tell her tomorrow morning."

"Okay, and remember I'll be gone at 5:30 in the morning, they want me at work early."

"Okay."

"Well I'm going to check on her."

Carl walks upstairs to her room and sure enough Gabriella is sleeping. Carl turned off her lights and shut her door and walked back downstairs.

-

-

-

"Ahh!!!" I yelled as I sat up in my bed. Oh it's just my alarm clock. It read 6:00. Ugh! I laid back in me bed and ignored my dumb clock.

"GABRIELLA! IT"S TIME TO GET UP!" I heard my dad yell from the stair case.

"NO!" I yelled back. Just as I said that my father walked into my room.

"Come on Gabriella I don't want you late for school."

"No!"

"Don't make me get that water bucket."

"Okay I'm up!" I jumped out of bed as my dad walked out of my room. I walked over to my closet wondering what to wear to school. I always have this problem. After about 5 minutes of going through my clothes I finally found something I wanted to wear. I also grabbed a towel and walked into my bathroom and shut the door. 15 minutes later I got out of my nice warm shower. I quickly got dressed, did my hair all that stuff. When I was done I walked downstairs where I was greeted my by dad.

"Morning sweetie." My dad said to me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad." I said back to him.

"Listen sweetie I have something to tell you."

"Sorry dad no time! You can tell me later!"

"Um...yeah...sure."

I said bye to my dad and ran out the door. I started walking to school when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey girlie need a ride?"

I turned around and it was Sharpay. "Yeah!" I ran over to Sharpay's pink convertible and got into the passenger seat.

**I am so very sorry for this short chapter. But I am planning on posting about 3 chapters today. If I can. But I know many of you are waiting to get to the chapters where Troy comes. And I can tell you now that in ****chapter 4. I repeat****chapter 4****. **_**Gabriella and Sharpay will be talking about Troy. **_Please review guys!


	4. Ch4 Facing the truth

**Hey Guys here is Chapter 4! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything but any original characters.**

**In the car with Sharpay and Gabriella**

"So Gabriella what's up?" Sharpay asked me.

"Oh nothing, but I do know my dad has to tell me something, and I think it's important."

"Maybe it is Gabriella, but I wouldn't worry about it to much."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh yeah what I heard Gabriella."

"What?"

"I heard there is some new kid at our school. He's on the basketball team."

"Really? Do you know his name?"

"No, but it starts with a T." Sharpay said to me

"Hmm, maybe his name is Timmy or something like that."

"I don't think so…"

"I really wanna know what his name is." I mean I really did wanna know. All I know is his name starts with a T. And that he was on the basketball. "Sharpay, when did you hear about this?"

"Um…I think last night, Rachel called me."

"Then why didn't you tell me last night?"

"Gabriella I called your cell, but you didn't answer."

"What time did you call?"

"Around 7:30."

"Oh, I was sleeping."

"At 7:30???"

"Yeah, nothing wrong with that. But I do feel well rested." I did feel really energetic today. 10 minutes later we arrived at school. I got out of the car and started walking toward the school.

"Wait up Gabriella." Shar quickly walked over to where I was."

"Hey girls!!" I heard someone yell. We both looked over and saw Chad.

"Hi Chad!" I said to him.

"Hey, and hey Sharpay." Chad put his arm around Sharpay and we started walking into the school.

"Um Chad do you know anything about this new kid at our school."

"You mean the kid on our basketball team?"

"Yeah."

"A little, I haven't seen him yet but I know his name starts with a T."

Out of all the people I know I would think Chad would know his name. We walked over into Mrs. Darbus's room and took our seats by each other. Just than I saw Jake walking over to me.

"Um, Gabriella…can I talk to you?"

"No." I said looking down.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Well I am very very very vey sorry."

"Jake just please leave me alone!!"

"Jake leave her alone!" I heard Chad say to him. And with that Jake went over to his own desk.

"Thanks Chad." I said smiling

"No problem." Chad smiled and walked over to his desk.

Just then Mrs. Darbus walked into the room.

"Hello young learners. Today we will be talking about Romeo and Juliet."

Ugh! I heard the whole class groan to this. I did not want to talk about this. Time passed quickly and drama was now over. Everyone walked out of the class and quickly as they could.

"So Shar, I guess I'll see you in free period."

"That you will." Shar smiled and took off in her direction. As I was walking toward my locker I saw a bunch of cheerleaders surrounding something, or was it a someone. I walked a little closer and I saw the top of a boys head. I could tell he had sandy brown hair. Could that be the kid everyone is talking about? I walked away thinking about what I just saw.

-

-

-

**Free period. **

'Sharpay!" I called out to her.

"Hey girl. So what's up?"

We started walking to our place we always hang out during free period. You know by the pond. "You know that new kid everyone has been talking about?"

"Yeah, what about him?" She asked me.

"Well I think I saw him today. Well his hair. He was surrounded by cheerleaders."

"Really?! What color was his hair?!"

"It was sandy brown."

"Interesting hair color. Did you get his name?"

"No." I said in a whiny voice. I really did want to know his name.

"Ugh! We have to find out more about this kid."

"Yeah, we do."

-

-

**End of 7****th**** hour.**

"Well Shar I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep."

"Well Sharpay I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye Gabriella."

We both went or separate ways. Once I got home I set my bags down and went into the living room and turned on the TV. That's when I father walked in.

"Hi dad."

"Hi sweetie. Listen I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's about the Trip."

'Oh, okay, well what about it?" I was now starting to get curious.

"Were not the only one's going."

"What do you mean? I though it was just you , mom, and me."

"I know. But my friend at work was going on a trip with his friend but he had to cancel. So I told my friend he could go with us!"

"Okay…but is he the only one going with us?"

"Um, not exactly. He is bringing his 2 sons and his wife."

"Oh, so what are his son's names?"

"Well his youngest son is named Aidan and his older son is named _**Troy**_."

"Maybe this could be fun." And Troy, interesting name. I have never heard of it.

"But the problem is that there are only 4 rooms on the RV and the 3 of you will have to decide who get's there own room.

"WHAT!?"

-So I don't think Gabriella knows that Troy is the new kid at school. And that she's going on a trip with him. So hopefully she will figure it out soon. Plz review!


	5. Ch5 Meeting the Bolton's

**READ FIRST!**

**Hi people! Thank you guys for the reviews. And sorry I couldn't a 3****rd**** chapter in yesterday. I had to finish my science project. And just so you guys know I have 2 tests this week. And so I might not update as much. And here are the days I might not be uploading on. Monday and Wednesday I have soccer and sometimes the weekend. So…I'll stop talking now. Here is chapter 5. Oh wait 1 more thing. If this story sounds like a story you have already read before please tell me and what story it is. Plz don't report me. And NOW here is Chapter 5**

"WHAT?!" I said yelling.

"I'm sorry Gabs." My father said to me.

"But…I am…and he is…and they…" I started to stutter at the sudden news my dad told me.

"I know…but I'm sorry we don't have enough rooms. Maybe you will get lucky and get your own room."

"But…."

"Gabriella. Please…"

"Fine."

"And guess what you will get to meet them tomorrow."

"Oh goody." I said mumbling to myself.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" My father asked me.

"Oh, nothing." I said to my dad lying.

"Well you want to do anything tonight?"

"No, I'm just going to go upstairs and work on my homework."

"Oh, alright." My father said as he started walking toward the kitchen.

**The next day at school with Troy and Jason.**

**(Troy's P.O.V)**

"So dude what's up with you and this trip thing?" Jason asked me.

"Nothing…"

"Oh come on. You must have found out something…" Jason said to me.

"Okay…well I am meeting the family that I'm going with on the trip tonight."

"Sounds fun…"

"Yup, and also to mention that I'm meeting their daughter…"

"What's her name?"

"Gabriella Montez? I think…"

"That sounds like a cute name."

"I guess so…" I said to him. I really didn't want to say anything mean about this girl yet. Cause I don't even know her.

"You better hope this is a cute girl."

"Well I will find out tonight." I said back to him.

**Free period with Sharpay and Gabriella. (Gabriella's P.O.V)**

"So Gabs your meeting them tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm actually kind of excited."

"Really, and I forgot to ask. What's the guy's name?"

"Troy Bolton, I haven't heard of him before."

"Hmm…Troy? Troy….Troy? I swear I have heard of that name today." Shar told me.

**That night at Gabriella's house.**

"Gabriella are you ready to go!?" My mother yelled from downstairs.

"In a minute!" I said fixing my hair. As soon as I was done with my hair I walked down the staircase and stood by the front door."

"Ready Gabriella?" My dad asked me.

"Yep, let's go." I said smiling.

**At the restaurant**

I stood by my mom while my dad went over to the desk asking for what table we were sitting. Once he found out we walked over to the table and there I saw the Bolton family. I stood there looking over at the boy with Sandy brown hair. It had seemed like I had saw him at school. Then BAM! It hit me. This was the new kid at our school that everyone had been talking about. No wonder the cheerleaders swarmed around him. Troy was pretty hot. And I mean like totally hot!! Another thing I noticed about him is that he ocean blue eyes.

"Hi Jack." My father said to him.

"Hey Carl." Mr. Bolton said to my dad.

**Troy's P.O.V**

I looked over and up and saw the most beautiful girl in my entire life. Actually there wasn't any kind if word to describe how pretty this girl was. She had long dark brown curly hair. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown. I could stare at those eyes forever. That's when I stood up to go introduce myself.

"Um…hi I'm…I'm…"

"Troy?" She answered for me.

"Yeah, what you said." This was not a great start for me. I was standing there smiling like idiot and I couldn't even get my name right.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella." She said smiling as I shook her hand.

"Don't forget me!" Aidan pushed me out of the way and I went flying backward. I could see Gabriella let out a slight giggle.

"Hi, I'm Aidan." He said as he shook her hand.

**End of Troy's P.O.V**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I smiled and sat down in my seat across from Troy. While my mom sat next to me and my dad next to my mom. I looked across the table to see Troy staring at me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back to him.

**During dinner.**

"So dad where exactly are we going on this trip?" I asked as I poked my chicken.

"Were not exactly sure yet. But we will be stopping at the recreational center first just outside of Albuquerque. But I know we have to drop of Aidan in Utah for his indoor soccer tournament."

"Oh…" I said. I reached for a napkin and while I did I felt a hand touch mine, I looked up and it was Troy's hand. I started to blush. I bet my face looked like a tomato. Just then I felt someone flick my hand. It was Troy. So I decided to flick him back. I started to giggle as we started flicking each other back and forth. Just then someone said….  
"What are you to doing?" I looked over to see Troy's dad looking at us.

"Flirting!" I heard Aidan say as he said that Troy slapped his arm.

**-So Troy and Gabriella seem to like each other…..Oh yeah just to let you guys know I sprained my wrist and well part of my arm. So these chapters might come out later. 4 reviews for the next one please.**


	6. Ch6 Flirting Maybe?

**Hey guys! Love the reviews I am getting! Keep it up!**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I knew I was really blushing now. I coughed slightly to get the attention away from what Troy and I were doing. "Um…I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." I used that as an excuse for getting away. I stood and walked to the ladies room.

**Troy's P.O.V**

"Aidan I want to share the room with her!"

"Well what if I want to?" Aidan said looking at me.

"Aidan this girl is really cute! And I want to share the room with her!"

"Well I-" I cut my brother off.

"Your 5 years younger then her!"

"Good point….you win." Aidan said to me.

"Yes!" I said nearly drawing me attention from my parents

**End of Troy's P.O.V and now Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I walked back over to the table and sat down in my seat looking down. I decided to have a little more fun so I gently touched Troy's foot with mine. I looked away and I could tell he was looking at me. I felt a gently touch on my foot so I kicked Troy back gently. And once again he kicked me back. I looked up and saw him smiling and I could tell I was.

"Whoops dropped my fork!" Aidan said but I really didn't care. Aidan ignored Gabriella and Troy and went under the table to pick up his fork and when he did he saw Gabriella and Troy gently kicking each other. Aidan got up from the floor and sat back up in his chair.

"I swear you 2 are flirting."

"So what if we are!" Troy said to his brother smiling. I could help but blush and smile.

"Did you know you're cute when you blush?" Troy said smiling. And I couldn't help but blush even more.

"Stop it!" I said as I continued to blush.

Troy and Gabriella ended up flirting for the most time during dinner. But that soon came to an end when it was time to go.

"Well we will see you guys tomorrow at 3:00 P.M" Mr. Bolton said to my dad. While the parents were saying goodbye I turned and looked at Troy.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow Troy?"

"That you will." Troy said smiling. "Bye Gabi…."

I looked up at him surprised. No had called me that….I think…and I think I kinda liked that.

"I can call you that right?" Troy said to me looking kinda confused.

"Of course you can." I said to him still smiling. I think my face was going to freeze like this.

"Come on Troy! And Aidan." I heard Troy's mom say.

"I'm coming, bye Gabi." Troy said and gave me once last smile before he left in his direction toward his car as I made my way towards my car. Well my dad's car…

**End of Gabriella's P.O.V and now Troy's P.O.V (In his parent's car.)**

"So Troy what did you think of Gabriella?" My dad asked me.

"She's nice, a very smiley person." I said to my dad even though I wanted to say more. I did think she was really cute. Cuter than those cheerleaders.

"What about you Aidan?" My dad asked.

"I think she's cute!!" Aidan blurted out and I couldn't help but scold him.

"Aidan!!!" I yelled as my parents laughed a bit.

"Sorry Troy….but you have to admit she is." I rolled my eyes even though I really did like this girl. Well more then like as in friend…I just well have a crush on her…

**End of Troy's P.O.V (At Gabriella's house with Gabi talking to Shar on the phone. Gabi's P.O.V**

"So Gabriella how was your meeting?" Shar asked me.

"It went really well. And you know that new kid at school?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"It's him!! It's Troy! And I am going on a trip with him!!" I nearly screamed.

"OMG! No way! What does he look like???" Now Sharpay was just getting overly excited.

"Well Troy has blue eyes. He has sandy brown hair. He plays on the basketball team. I have no other things to say about him…I only know so much."

"Eeeeeep! Troy sounds like a very cute guy!"

"Believe me, he is! Troy is more than cute! He's hot! Hotter than all the guys at our school."

"Now that's hot!" Shar said.

"I know!"

"I wish I were that lucky….so what about his younger brother?"

"He's a hyper dude. And a just a little immature. His hair is more blonde then brown. It's kinda like Troy's. And his eyes might be blue or brown. I kinda forgot.

"Interesting. So tell me more about Troy!"

"Shar…" I said rolling my eyes. "Chad remember?"

"Right…."

"Listen I have to go Shar…" I said fiddling with my nails.

"Okay, well bye girlie! Have fun on your trip tomorrow!"

"I will! Bye Shar!" And with that I hung up. I set my phone down on my desk next to my bed and laid down on my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about how tomorrow will be. Just then I heard my door open. I sat up and looked over at the door and saw my dad standing there. "Oh hey dad." I said.

"Hey, so are you ready for tomorrow?" My dad asked me.

"Yep, all my things are packed and ready to go."

"Okay, where are they?"

"Oh, over there." I pointed over to the small futon I had in my room. **(For those of you** **who don't know what a futon is it's a small couch.)**

"Thanks, I'm just going to bring these downstairs."

"Thanks dad." I said as I lay down on my bed and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Hunni, it's getting late. You should get off to bed."

"Just give me a few more minutes."

"Okay fine, but your lights are going off."

"Fine." My dad turned off my lights and then grabbed my bags, shut my door and headed downstairs.

That night Gabriella just laid in bed thinking about the trip tomorrow for a while until she drifted off into a slumber.

**In Troy's Dream. (Troy's P.O.V)**

"God Gabi." I mumbled against her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed more passionately.

"Hmm….Troy…" I heard Gabriella say as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I gently pushed him my room and shut the door. I kissed her from her neck and back up to her lips.

"Troy….Troy…Troy…" I heard my name being repeated.

"Troy!" That's when I woke up."Whoa…."

"Troy are you alright?" I heard my mom ask me.

"Yeah…why? I said rubbing my eyes.

"Cause you were groaning and mumbling words." My mom told me. "Were you having a bad dream Troy?" My mom asked me.

"No..." I really wished my mom didn't wake me up. I was perfectly content with the dream I was having. And I really don't think it was going to happen again that night.

"Oh, okay…well night Troy."

"Night mom." I said as I closed my eyes

**-So….Gabriella and Troy are really getting into each other. 5 reviews for the next chapter.**


	7. Ch7 Ready to go

**Read first please!!**

**I am so very sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Our computer was getting fixed so Microsoft word 2007 was not available. And I had to use my mom's laptop for internet. So yeah. Sorry. To add one more thing I lost my USB drive. So on top of that I couldn't save it on to that disk. So I found my other one. And I am going to use this one……so enjoy the chapter!**

**The next morning with Troy 10:58 A.M (Troy's P.O.V)**

"Rise and Shine Troy!!" I heard my dad say. I groaned and put my pillow over my head.

"Come on Troy!" My dad said as I heard him open the curtains. "We only have a few hours to get ready and get the Montez's house."

"But I don't want get up…" I said half mumbling. I know my dad heard what I said cause I heard him walk into my bathroom and turn on the sink…that could only mean…."I'm up!!!" I said as I jumped out of bed. My father walked out of my bathroom smiling.

"Good, cause I don't want a cranky Troy today. Go get ready." And with that he walked out my room.

**End of Troy's P.O.V**

**At Gabriella's house 11:03 (Gabriella's P.O.V**

What should I wear? I asked myself. Oh yeah I completely forgot about the clothes I bought at the store. I searched in the back of my closet and grabbed the bags out. Don't worry I washed them. Cause I don't really know who tried on these clothes before I did. I picked out a light green tank top colliding with a little blue at the bottom. I also picked out a pair of ripped shorts from Hollister and a blue jacked to go with it all. Then I picked out the undergarments I needed and headed to my bathroom.

I set my clothes down on my bathroom counter and then went over and turned on the shower. While waiting for the shower to get warm I walked over to my radio next to clothes and turned it on.

(Radio) That was hot and cold by Kate Perry. Now here's Love Story by Taylor swift.

I walked back over to the shower and suck my hand under the water to see if it was warm enough. And it was. I stripped off and got into the shower. God the water felt good.

(Radio) We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flash back starts. I'm standing there, on the balcony in summer air.

Before you know it I was starting to sing along.

See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns. I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know.

That you were Romeo. You were throwing pebbles. And my daddy said stay away from Juliet. And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go. And I said…

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do us run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes.

The song soon ended and a new one came on. "4 minutes." I don't really like that song. It's old. Well to me. It wasn't until 30 minutes later I was done in the shower. I got out and dried off. I set the towel in the dirty clothes pile and then got dressed. I fixed my hair put some lip gloss on and few other things. That's when I heard my mom yell from the down stairs.

"Gabriella are you ready yet?!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I yelled back. I then strolled out of my bathroom and started walking toward the stairs. Oh crap! My cell phone! I jogged back to my room and grabbed my phone and quickly ran down the stairs.

"All ready sweetie?" My mom asked me.

"Yep! All ready. Got my cell phone and everything."

"Good, because the Bolton's are here."

"Already? Their early."

"I know, but go talk to Aidan and Troy about the rooms matters."

"Okay…" I ran outside and sure enough Troy and Aidan were standing by the Brown R.V

"Hi Troy…Aidan…" I said and they both turned around.

"Hi Gabi." Troy said smiling. God I love that smile.

"Hi Troy." I said returning a smile back."Um…my mom wanted us to get the room thing figured out."

"Oh okay." Troy said still smiling. I couldn't take it anymore. It's all because of that smile of his! And well it was also ocean blue eyes. I could stare into those for decades.

"So…what—" And I was interrupted by Aidan.

"I want my own room!" Aidan said.

"Okay… is that okay with you Troy?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But since Aidan picked first we get to go get our room first!" Troy ran into the R.V and I followed."Okay, but my dad said He have the 2 choices on the right."

I opened the first door and we both saw 2 small beds 1 tiny dresser, a tiny T.V and a small bed side table in between the small beds. "How about this one Troy? I know the beds aren't big…but…"

"Yeah, it will do." He said looking at smiling once again. What was it with him smiling? He's going to make me melt. "Troy you're going to make me melt if you keep on smiling." I told him.

"Then that would be some mess to clean up." He said back to me.

"Troy!" I said playfully slapping his arm. He laughed slightly. Just then the parents and Aidan walked onto the R.V.

"Hey mom and dad we figured out the room thingy…." Troy told his parent.

"Oh…what did you guys decide?" Troy's dad asked.

"Um…Gabi and I are sharing a room." Troy said looking down slightly while his hand was on the back on his neck.

"Um…." I heard Troy's dad say.

"Oh don't worry there are 2 beds."

"Well that's better." I heard his mom say.

"Aidan go look at your room. It's to the left of ours on the right." I said to him and he walked off.

"So is everyone ready to go?" I heard my dad ask.

"Yes!" I heard everyone say. And with that my dad started the R.V and started backing out of the driveway.

I walked over to the table by window and sat down. Surprisingly Troy sat down across from me.

"So dad where are going?"

"To the recreation place where people play sports…I don't know what it's called.

"Then how do you know how to get there?" I asked my dad.

"I have a map…" I rolled my eyes at my dad's reply. I looked over and found a T.V to my right and noticed that the Wii was hooked up. I didn't know that you could play the Wii on a R.V. I looked behind and found my mom reading. "Hey mom did you bring Guitar hero?"

"Yeah I did, I'll go set it up for you guys." My mom then put her book down and walked over to where the Wii was at. I looked forward to see Troy looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked him.

"I didn't know a girl like you played Guitar Hero."

"Well then you don't know me well enough."I said smiling as I looked up into his eyes.

"Then I need to get to know you better." He said looking at me with that million dollar smile.

"Well that you do." I said replying back to him.

"Guys go ahead and play." I heard my mom say. **(That rhymes! Ha ha)**

"I get to be first player!" I said as I darted to the remote that had a glowing blue indication that said it was first player. I plugged it into one of the 2 plastic guitars and Troy did the same with the other.

**15 minutes later into the game**

"Ha I am so winning!" I heard Troy say. I have to admit Troy was pretty good at playing this game.

"Not for long Troy!" I hit one single button that made Troy's streak break apart.

"What…the…I can't…"

I hit one more attack button and…bam! I won. "I won!!! I won!!" I said as I dropped my fake guitar and started to dance.

"What….but I never lose…."

"Well ya did this time!" I said still dancing.

"You know what." Troy set his guitar down and tackled me to the ground. Once he was fully on top of me he started to tickle me.

"Tr…rroy..stt…op it!" I couldn't control my laughter at all.

"Nope! Say Troy Bolton is the hottest guy you have ever met."

I doubt my dad was able to hear us while he was driving. But luckily Troy's parents and my mom were in the back room.

"Never!" I managed to say while laughing hysterically.

"Fine." He started tickling me harder.

"Fii…ne. Troy..B..olton is…the hot..est guy I ..hav..e…ever…met."

"Was that so hard." Troy asked me while he stopped tickling me.

"No…now get off of me…" I said still under Troy.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked me.

"Troooooooooooyyyy…." Just then the parents walked in.

**-Sooo…..what will happen next? What will the parents think of them now? Now honestly I think this chapter sucked. And sorry if there is spelling errors. I can't type today for some reason. I'll try to get another chapter posted today. 3-5 reviews everyone!**


	8. Ch8 Um

**Read first **

**Hey everyone. I don't think I will be posting anymore chapters this week. One reason is I'm sick. And sometimes when your sick you might not feel like doing anything. The other reason is my sister's birthday party is on Saturday, I have a soccer game I might have to go to. I have some late homework I need to finish. And yeah. But hopefully I will have time to post at least another chapter. Here's chapter 8.**

**Last time:**

"**Was that so hard." Troy asked me while he stopped tickling me.**

"**No…now get off of me…" I said still under Troy.**

"**What if I don't want to?" He asked me.**

"**Troooooooooooyyyy…." Just then the parents walked in.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"Hey…um…." I looked over and saw Troy's dad my mom and his mom.

"Um…hey mom." I heard Troy say as he got off me and we both stood up.

"What's going on?" Troy's dad said with his arms crossed over his chest. I was about to speak when Troy started telling the story.

"Um…well…Gabi and I were playing Guitar hero and she was winning…I wasn't very happy so I kinda…tackled…well…not…like tackled…never mind...so since I wasn't happy I started tickling her." Troy said with a fake smile.

"Yeah that's what happened." I said putting on a fake smile. Like the parents would believe that story.

"Okaaaay…..well next time don't do that." Troy's mom said.

"You guys can't play guitar hero if it leads to tickling…wait that sounded weird." My mom said.

"Yeah it did mom, don't worry Troy and I are going to watch TV instead."

"Well that's sounds better; you 2 gave us heart attacks when we came in. I don't really want to see that." My mom said and the parent's walked out. I turned around and heard my dad laughing from the driver's seat.

"Daaaaaaaad! It wasn't funny!"

"It was down right hilarious!" I rolled my eyes and turned the game off and sat down on a couch.

"But I want a re-match Gabi."

"Maybe later." I took the remote and turned the TV on. And of course basketball came on.

"Yay! Basketball!"

"Not anymore." I changed the channel to Degrassi. I love that show!

"Hey!" Troy took the remote and turned it back to basketball.

"Hey! I had the remote first!" I took the remote away from him and turned on my show.

"No fair!" Once again he took the remote and turned on basketball.

"I had it first!" Before you know it we started fighting over the remote.

"Come on Troy, I had it first!"

"Well to bad!" Once again we fell on to the floor with me laying on my stomach and him lying horizontal on top of me. And the remote laying 5 feet in front of me.

"Troy!! You're lying on my butt!"

"I realize that!" We were about to get up when I heard my mom yell.

"What was that loud noise!?" Before Troy and I could get up she came in the room.

"I really don't want to know." Troy and I stood up.

"But…"

"It has been less then 5 minutes and I find you guys almost the same way as last time."

"But…Troy and I were just fighting over the remote…and well we just happened to be like this.

"Uh-uh….sure…"And with that said my mom walked out of the room.

"Great…I can tell that my mom is now suspicious. And maybe your parents."

"Maybe we should just sit and talk and get to know each other more?" Troy asked me.

"That sounds better, and hopefully it will keep us out of trouble." We walked to our room and shut the small brown door. I walked in and sat on my bed. The right side while Troy sat on the other side.

"Troy you can start."

"Okay…what's your favorite color?"

"Red, it's such a romantic color. Yours?"

"Blue, like –"

"Your eyes…"

"Like my what?"

"Nothing…." Did I say that out loud?

"Okay, what's your favorite band?"

"Um…I really don't have one."

"Really? Neither do I." Troy said smiling.

"Okay…um…what's your favorite sport?" I asked him.

"Basketball."

"Well that would explain why you're on the school team at east high."

"Yep, it would. What's yours?"

"Vollyball, I love that sport."

"Well I suck at it." I had to laugh at that.

"So, what do you do in your free time Gabi?"

"Um…." I got a little shy at this question…"I like to sing…" I said looking away.

"Really! That's cool. Will you sing a song for me?"

I smiled. "Maybe later."

"Aw...I wanted to hear you sing…but…who's your celebrity crush?"

"Zac Efron…"

"Of course. What girl wouldn't like him."

"Troy! Okay Bolton let's here your crush."

"Vanessa Hudgens."

"Really?"

"Yeah….in fact you kinda look like her."

"No I don't." I said slightly blushing.

"Yes you do."

"Troy…."

"I'll go over there and tickle you until you admit it."

"No, the parent's would think something other than just tickling."

"Huh?"

"Were in a bed room!! And how would that look if they came in here?"

"Okay, I get your point. Okay moving on what's your favorite flower?"

"A red rose. You?"

"Um…I don't have one. But I guess roses are cool." For about an half and hour Troy and I just sat there talking and asking random questions. And I can even say we flirted a bit. But sooner or later we ran out of questions to ask.

"Hmm, I wonder what Aidan's doing?" Troy asked." Maybe he's cleaning his soccer ball."

"Cleaning his soccer ball? I never heard of that."

"Oh trust me. Some soccer players do that."

"Hmm interesting. I'll be right back." I got off the bed and opened the door. I walked near the driver's seat and stood by a random table. "Um…dad how much longer?"

"Uh..about 1 hour. But were stopping at rest stop first. So make that and hour and 10 minutes."

"Okay." I walked back into our bedroom and shut the door" Troy about an hour and 10 minutes until we get there. Well my dad said we are stopping at a rest stop first."

"Okay, that's fine." I went over to sit on my bed but Troy grabbed my hand and pulled me next to him. I was kind of taken in by his actions but I didn't mind.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Um…we could play guess that song?"

"What is that?"

"Well I play a random song and you try to guess it."

"Okay…I guess that could kill some time." Troy got out his ipod and home system and put it in. We started playing the game and believe it or not it was fun!

-So…I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to get another one out this week. Please review! 3-5 reviews. Peace and love! Oh yeah and sorry if there is spelling and grammar problems.

-Lexie


	9. Ch9 Don't ask why

**Read first**

Okay, first I would like to apologize for the long wait. I know I promised a chapter on the Jan. 25.09. But I was really busy that week. And plus I was sick. But this week I had to study for a test and a few quizzes. So once again I am very sorry. Just for the long wait you guys had I tried to make this chapter longer than my normal ones. Sorry if there are spelling and grammar mistakes.  
-Lex

**Last time:  
**"So, what do you want to do?"

"Um…we could play guess that song?"

"What is that?"

"Well I play a random song and you try to guess it."

"Okay…I guess that could kill some time." Troy got out his ipod and home system and put it in. We started playing the game and believe it or not it was fun!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gabriella's P.O.V  
**After a while of playing that game that Troy made up…I think he made it up. Well anyways it was fun and we managed to keep ourselves content playing that game while the parents got off at the rest stop. But after a while we got bored and stopped playing.

"So Gabriella…um…what do you want to do now?" Troy asked me while looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know…we could…um…chill for a while…I guess." I said looking over at him.

"Chill?" he asked laughing slightly while he turned and faced me sitting on his bed.

"Yeah…we have been playing games non-stop. I just think we should lie down and chill."

"Okay, fine…" He said moaning. He walked over to my bed and pulled me next to him while he laid us down on the bed. I was lying next to him a little taken by his actions. But didn't mind**. (Now I don't know if they were sitting next to each other last chapter. But oh well. Tee hee)**

I closed my eyes thinking about what would happen later at the indoor rec. center. Just then I heard my mom yell. "Were here you three!"

"So much for chilling." I heard Troy say.

I sat up and walked out of the room with Troy following me. "Were here already?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah we are sweetheart. Now go change into different clothes if you're going to play sports."

"Nah! I'm not going to change. But Troy might want to."

"I'll be back."

Once Troy left to go change my mom whispered in my ear.

"Troy seems like a great guy! You should go out with him."

"Okay, what happened to my overly protective mother?"

My mother sighed. "Gabriella, I know I have been like that for a while…well ever since you were in 5th grade. But this time I am not going to control who you date and such…"

"Um…thanks mom, wow. Anyway here comes Troy and Aidan." My mom smiled at me and then walked off the van.

"So, uh you guys ready?" I asked both of them.

"Yeah." Troy said smiling.

"I guess I am to." Aidan said while walking out of the van. I followed and so did Troy.

All of us including the parents walked into the indoor rec. center. Once we got in. I was amazed at how big it was. The rounded dome above us. The glass windows on my right reflecting the sunlight inside. The marble floors. God this didn't even seem like a rec. center. It was more like a lobby for a 5 star hotel. I don't know why this place is designed like this. I could only wonder what things to do here.

"Wow this place is big." I said staring at all the displays this place had to show.

"I have to admit it is big." I heard Troy and Aidan say.

"Okay! I want all of you 3 to stay together. Well mainly because this place is big. You guys could get lost." My dad said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said crossing my arms over my chest while still looking around.

"Is that a "Yeah" I'll do whatever I want yeah, yeah, yeah? Or is it I will listen yeah, yeah, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah." I replied to my dad. My dad sighed and the parents walked off.

"See ya!" Aidan said.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Troy asked his brother.

"Relax, I am just going to look around."

"But—"Troy got cut off.

"I'll be fine bro." And with that Aidan walked off disappearing around the corner.

"I am going to get into trouble." I heard Troy say.

"No you won't. Now come on. Let's go." I pulled Troy's arm and turned into the opposite hallway Aidan took.

"Where are we going?" Troy asked. I let go of his arm and shrugged.

"Well…why don't we just-"I cut Troy off with my sentence.

"Hey a music room!" I said stopping in front of it.

"That's odd, in all the indoor rec. centers I have been there had never been a music room."

"Well this is a hotel like rec. Center. So I guess they wanted one." I walked inside. And surprisingly there was no one in here.

"Interesting." Troy said walking over to the piano.

I sat down by the guitar staring at it. I was deciding if I wanted to play it or not.

"Gabi? What are you doing?" Troy asked walking toward me.

"Oh, just deciding if I should play the guitar."

"Why not? I would love to hear to play, and sing."

I sighed. "Fine." I picked up the guitar and set my hands on the right places on it. I took a deep breath and started strumming. And well I started to sing.

(You can listen to this while you read the lyrics. .com/watch?v=7-7i2UaEvyI )

_I remember the day I first met you  
You really caught my attention  
Didn't know I was looking for rescue  
I wasn't thinking that hard  
Now and then I was there in the moment  
I was ready for nothing  
That doesn't mean that I really didn't love you  
While I'm breaking your heart_

Don't ask why  
Before we get too close just let me  
Say goodbye it's easier this way  
Don't ask why  
Before you ask the question and I die inside  
Just let me walk away

I feel bad that I let my past hurt you  
Coz I really didn't mean to  
I was lost I was lucky you found me  
But it only got worse  
Right now when you're looking right at me  
The emotion's so scary  
Doesn't mean that I really don't love you  
When I'm making you hurt

Don't ask why  
Before we get too close just let me  
Say goodbye it's easier this way  
Don't ask why  
Before you ask the question and I die inside  
Just let me walk away

And know I want this more than ever  
I wish there was another way  
You see my words can only hurt you  
Until his shadow fades away

Don't ask why  
Before we get too close just let me  
Say goodbye it's easier this way (easier this way)  
Don't ask why  
Before you ask the question and I die inside  
Just let me walk away

Don't ask why  
Before we get too close just let me  
Say goodbye it's easier this way  
Don't ask why  
Before you ask the question and I die inside  
Just let me walk away

**(I hope I got the lyrics right.)**

I put the guitar down a looked at the floor. Not knowing what he would think. I looked back up and met Troy's eyes. He wasn't saying anything. "I…I..know I am not the great-"

"Gabi, that was amazing." Troy smiled and looked into my eyes. I did the same.

"Thanks Troy…" I said blushing. "No one has ever told me that."

"Really? Cause that was just the best." Troy said still looking in my eyes.

I blushed more than broke the gaze. "Um…well. What should we do now?"

"I want you to sing another song." Troy said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well…maybe later? I have my guitar with me in the RV. Another time." I stood up and Troy did the same.

"So…where to next?" I asked Troy.

"Um…let's find a basketball court." He said smiling and then took my hand in his.

"Alright." We started walked down the hall again. I gazed down and smiled at our hands. God I couldn't believe I am falling for him this fast. And I think he likes me to. Maybe.

After 10 minutes of searching we came to a door that said "GYM"

"Well I think this is it." Troy said looking at it.

"Hmmm, is it because it has GYM written in bug letters?" I said sarcastically. I got a playful slap on my arm and we both walked in. There was no one in here. Strange.

Troy grabbed a basketball and walked to the 3 point line. I stood next to him waiting for him to take a shot at the basketball net. **(Whatever you call it.)**

"Well go ahead." Troy took a shot and it went in. All net.

"Impressive Troy." I said as he grabbed the ball and walked back over to me.

"Yeah I know. That's me. I am awesome like that!"

I laughed and he handed me the basketball. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Take a shot." He said.

"I'll never make it."

"So. Try it."

I sighed and took a shot.

"Air ball!" Troy yelled out.

"Hey! Troy!"

"What? It's not my fault you can't shoot!" Troy said with his arms wide open and the ball in his right hand.

"You know what!" I grabbed the ball and started teasing him with it.

"Hey! Gabi!"

I started running the other direction holding the ball giggling.

"Hey! That's traveling! Really bad traveling!" Troy started running after me.

"Hey! Gabi give it back!" Troy caught me than spun me around and I met his blue eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Troy asked me smiling and took the ball out of my arms.

"Cause you said I couldn't shoot you old fart!"

"Hey! I am not an old fart!" Troy said smiling and I just giggled.

We just stood there looking at each other for a while occasionally we would look at each others lips. I couldn't take it anymore! I needed to kiss him! Like now! Just then I saw him lean in.

**-Next time! Will they kiss? Find out in chapter 10. 5 reviews please!**

**Once again I am so sorry for the late chapter. And I know not a very good cliff hanger.**


	10. Ch 10 Flowers and basketball

**Read first please**

**I know it has been a while. Well mainly Because of school and soccer. School comes first, then soccer, then this story. So what I am trying to say is that a chapter will be out every 2 weeks. Maybe a chapter every week if possible. So yea…sorry….anyway now to the chapter.**

**Last time- I started running the other direction holding the ball giggling.**

"**Hey! That's traveling! Really bad traveling!" Troy started running after me.**

"**Hey! Gabi give it back!" Troy caught me than spun me around and I met his blue eyes.**

"**Why did you do that?" Troy asked me smiling and took the ball out of my arms.**

"**Cause you said I couldn't shoot you old fart!"**

"**Hey! I am not an old fart!" Troy said smiling and I just giggled.**

**We just stood there looking at each other for a while occasionally we would look at each others lips. I couldn't take it anymore! I needed to kiss him! Like now! Just then I saw him lean in.**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Once I saw him lean in, I nearly froze. But I hadn't. He stopped about 2/3rds of the way. And then I closed the final gap meeting Troy's soft lips.

**End of Gabriella's P.O.V (Now Troy's)**

This felt amazing. I moved my lips the same way Gabriella was doing it, in a soft and sensational movement. I dropped the basketball in my hand and pulled her closer to me while wrapping my arms around her waist. I felt Gabi snake her arms around my neck. After about 10 more seconds later we pulled back resting our foreheads together, while meeting each others eyes. I met her brown chocolate eyes while she met my sparkling blue eyes. We both just stood there staring at each other smiling.

"Wow that was amazing." Gabi said still looking at me.

"I know, wasn't it?" I said smiling while taking a strand of hair and putting it behind her ear. "Gabi have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?"

Gabi blushed while looking away. "No."

"Well, now you know." I said still smiling. Am I the only one on this planet who never stops smiling for no reason?

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"I…I…like you a lot." She said looking away while putting her hands to the side.

I took my hand and lifted up her chin so she was facing me and looking up at me. "Gabi…I like you to." Gabi's face lit up when I said that. "In fact…" I took both of her hands preparing my self for what I was going to say.

"Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hopeful.

"Well, I don't really date anyone cuter then myself. But I think I can make an exception."**(Btw that line is from Thrillville off the rails. lol!) **

"So…."

"Yes Troy. I would love to!" I smiled and leaned down and kissed her again. Yet it was passionate.

**End of Troy's P.O.V (Now Gabi's)**

I pulled away smiling uncontrollably. I couldn't believe I kissed Troy and now I was his girlfriend?! Could this day get any better? I hope so! Troy then pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Gabi." I giggled and then pushed off me and picked up the basketball next to Troy.

"Hey! Gabi!"

"What?"

"Way to ruin a moment!"

"Well too bad! Cause I am going to win if you don't get you sexy butt movin!"

"Fine---did you just call my butt sexy?"

"I'd be lying if I said no!" With that I ran to the basketball net to try to make a basket.

"No fair! Why do you get to start!?" I saw him run after me.

Troy and I just played basketball for a while not realizing the time. But once we were done Troy obviously beat me. 15-30. He told me he was going easy on me. I hardly doubt that.

"So Gabs, what do you want to do now?" he asked me while we exited the gym.

"I don't know? Maybe a quiet place to just sit and relax?" he took my hand and nodded. We walked down the hall Aidan walked through a while ago. "Troy, why are we going this way?"

"Well, we have not been down this hallway yet. We might as well look around."

"I guess so. Hey, a garden!" I exclaimed pointing to the clear door on my right.

"What?" He looked over to the direction I was pointing at.

"Wow Troy, this place has everything!"

"Yeah it does." I pulled Troy to the door and opened it. We walked in starring at all the flowers around us. We saw yellow daisies, red roses, cherry blossoms, pink roses. Every possible flower in the world was there. I went over to the red roses and picked one up. Smelling them I thought of the meaning. Red roses mean passion and love. That's why I like them so much.

"Um Gabi?"

I turned around and faced him. "What is---"I got cut off by him handing me a Gardenia flower. A white one. I smiled and took the flower. "Thank you Troy." I said still smiling. "Do you know what it means?" I asked him. **(Pic of flower in profile)**

"Well no, I just though it looked pretty." He said putting his hand to the back of his neck.

"It means you are lovely." I said looking up at him.

"Well that fits you perfectly." He said taking my hand that I wasn't using to hold the flower. I blushed which made him smile even more. "Gabi how did you know the meaning?"

"Well ever since I was 12 I got interested in flowers and there meaning's. For example a white clover means think of me."

He smiled "Tell me more." Troy said guiding me to a bench across from the yellow daisies.

We both sat down, with me sitting on my lap. Troy wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Once we were settled I pointed to a honeysuckle flower.

"Troy that one means I love you."

"I like that one." He said starring at it.

So Troy and I just sat there talking about flowers and stuff. Kind of boring right? Well not to Troy. He loved it. 35 minutes later I heard the door creak open. I quickly got off of Troy's lap. And we both stood up walking past the goldenrod flowers to see who it was. And sure enough it was Aidan.

"There you guys are. I have been looking for you 2."

"Well you found us. What do you want?" I heard Troy ask.

"It's time to go. It's getting late."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 6:02."

"Wow. It's been a while." I said.

The 3 of us walked back to the lobby with me still holding the flower Troy gave me.

"You guys ready to go?" Troy's dad asked.

"Yeah we are." Troy said.

**In the R.V (Still Gabi's P.O.V)**

"So dad, where are we going now?" I asked.

"Oh, were going to dinner."

"What place?"

"I don't know, were just going to find a place."

"Nice job dad. First you don't know where the rec. center is. Now the restaurant dad?" I walked over to the couch and sat down with Troy sitting next to me. All the sudden _Let it rock_ came on.

"Gotta take this Gabi. Be right back." Troy got up and walked to our room and shut the door.

**End of Gabriella's P.O.V and Now Troy's P.O.V. (In Troyella's room.)**

Once I was in our room I shut the door and sat on the bed while answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy, it's Chad. How's it going?"

"Hey man! It's going great so far!" I said smiling at thought of Gabriella and me.

"Good, may I ask why?"

"Well you know that girl Gabriella Montez?"

"Yeah, what about her? Isn't she hot man?" Of course he knew her and Chad had told me he had a tiny crush on her. But Chad has a girlfriend.

"Hell yeah! But as I was saying…I am going out with her!"

"Dude you are so lucky! I wish I was going out with her!"

"Well she's taken! Plus you have your own girlfriend!"

"Well yeah…that's true. So have you kissed her yet?"

"That's for me to know only." I said smiling. Chad could find out himself.

"Aw come on man! Tell me!"

"Sorry."

"You stink!"

I chuckled slightly. "Well I will talk to you later Chad."

"Alright Troy, bye!"

"Bye!" And with that I hung up. Just then I heard the door open.

"Hey Gabi take a seat next to me." But instead she sat on my lap. I actually like that better.

"Who was that Troy?"

"Chad."

"Oh." She rested her head on my shoulder and yawned. "Boy I am exhausted."

I chuckled. "I guess all that running around and talking about flowers made you tired." She nodded and closed her eyes. I lay down on the bed with her lying on my chest and turned out the T.V and what did you know High school musical was on.

"Yay! I love this movie!" She blurted out.

"Hey! I thought you were tired.

"I was…until this came on."

**35 minutes later (Now Gabriella's P.O.V)**

I got up of his chest and sat up to stretch. All the sudden the door opened and it was Troy's mom.

"Guys were here!"

***In the restaurant***

I'm going to wash my hands. I got up from the chair next to Troy and walked over to the ladies room. I was about to open the door when I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned around and I just stood there in fear.

"Why hello Gabriella." He gave an evil glare.

-So who is this person? Why is Gabriella so afraid? Find out in Chapter 11. Oh and sorry if there are spelling and grammar mistakes.

Guys I want 5-8 reviews for the next one! If I don't get at least 5 I won't continue.

-xVashleyx4xlifex

Here is the link I used to get meanings and names of flowers.

**.**


	11. IMPORTANT PLZ READ!

IMPORTANT!!!!!

Hi everyone! Some of you maybe thought this was another chapter. But it's not. Please keep reading this is very important. Okay I know it has been a while since I have posted a chapter, and you guys have posted reviews. (Only 5 people did on chapter 10…I think). Now listen, I am _**TAKING A 2 WEEK BREAK**_ from this story. Here are some reasons why

-I have 2 tests this week

-Soccer is starting to get more important

-Choir (Have a competition in a 1 week)

-And homework

So those are some reasons (Keep reading….) and I have something I need to talk to you guys about….

**REVIEWS!!!!!!**

Okay I know I say a limit of 3-8 reviews per chapter. And that's not even a lot. Now what I don't understand is that I have over 100 people read a chapter and I only get about 2 reviews from that 100. I want to know why you guys don't review. Is it because you didn't like the chapter? Is it that you are to lazy? Is it that you think some other people will review so you don't have to? If those are any reasons why then fix it. (Please fix it) Because when I write a chapter it takes me sometime. And to get only 5 reviews out of 100+ people reading it makes me feel like most of you hate my story. And if so tell me so I can fix some things. Right now I am on the edge of _**DELETING MY STORY OFF OF FANFICTION! **_I know I might sound rude right now…I'm sorry. But I just can't continue. Most of you people don't give me feedback. So if you guys like this story plz leave a review to this message.

Here are the listings of people who have reviewed some of my chapters.

Chapter 1:

werddxD  
xZANESSA4LIFEx  
babiiN4life  
BreeLanna  
Zanessa Whorex3

Chapter 2:

.chocolate173  
girlpower8900  
Zanessa Whorex3  
BreeLanna

Chapter 3:

Zanessa Whorex3

Chapter 4:

BreeLanna  
GabbyxoZaccy  
2loveistodream14  
girlpower8900  
Zanessa Whorex3

Chapter 5:

2loveistodream14  
girlpower8900  
TheStrangeLittleGirl  
BreeLanna  
windmillwindup

Chapter 6:

HSMWildcat14  
2loveistodream14  
girlpower8900

Chapter 7:

TheStrangeLittleGirl  
2loveistodream14  
Chantelle-Bestie  
Zanessa Whorex3  
girlpower8900

Chapter 8: (Chapter 8 and 9 are messed up b/c I deleted something)

0821  
girlpower8900  
TheStrangeLittleGirl  
Zanessa Whorex3

Chapter 9:

girlpower8900  
2loveistodream14  
xxxjbrothersfan4evaxxx  
BreeLanna  
bluebirdy07  
Chantelle-Bestie

Chapter 10:

girlpower8900  
2loveistodream14  
Start of something new  
Chantelle-Bestie

**Thank all you who have been reviewing my story.**

**-xVashleyx4xlifex**

**(If you have reviewed and you're not up there, I'm so sorry)**

_**Now if you guys want this story or like plz leave a review to this. Cause I really need to know if you guys like my story or not. **_

**Lots of love**

**-xVashleyx4xlifex**


	12. My Decision on the story

**Hey everyone! Guess what. Some of you may know that I **_**was going**_** to cancel this story because of the lack of reviews I got. And when I posted that important notice saying I **_**was going**_** to cancel my story I got some responses. I did get some answers on why people didn't review and I understand that. And I do appreciate that people do read my story, and maybe cannot review. Now, for my decision on what I am going to do…(Look below)**

**My decision:**

**I am ****NOT**** going to cancel my story! I have been convinced to keep on continuing this story! So for those of you who were worried. No need to worry anymore. Tee hee! And guess what I decided to post a chapter on Tuesday March 10 2009. So that's about 4 days earlier. It was originally to be on hold for 2 weeks. But I changed my mind.****So I hope you guys are happy with what I decided to do.**

**-Lots and lots and lots of love!**

**-xVashleyx4xlifex**


	13. Ch11 Drake

**Here's chapter 11…I think…is it chapter 11? I forgot…anyway…enjoy**

**Last time:**

I'm going to wash my hands. I got up from the chair next to Troy and walked over to the ladies room. I was about to open the door when I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned around and I just stood there in fear.

"Why hello Gabriella," He gave me an evil glare.

*Gabriella's P.O.V*

"Dra..Drake?" I said as I stood there in shock.

"Yes it's me Gabriella." Drake said as he stepped forward towards me.

"But…why…how…you…"

"Gabriella, sweetie I'm not going to do anything to you." He said as he took another step towards me smirking. I stepped back only to be blocked by a wall.

"Just leave me alone…" I said with a shaky voice.

"Why?" He asked while his hand was reaching forward to touch my cheek which I slapped away.

"Just because," I said and he responded with a slight laugh.

"I don't want to leave you alone. Now why are you here?"

"I'm here…with my family…and another family…"

"And who might that be?" he asked as he stepped closer. Just Inches away from each other.

I was about to respond when I heard a familiar voice.

"Gabriella, what's going on here?" He asked squinting his eyes towards us.

I quickly ran past Drake and wrapped my arm around Troy's arm. "Nothing Troy…can we please just go?" I asked looking up at him.

*Troy's P.O.V*

"Yeah sure," I glared at the man standing in front of us. He didn't really seem like a nice guy to me. It seemed like that guy was up to something. And I wanna know what. Most importantly I wanna know who he is and why Gabriella had the sudden urge to leave that area. Gabriella and I turned away from him fast walking to the direction of our table.

*Back with Drake*(No ones P.O.V)

"Oh Gabriella, I will have you in my arms." Drake said smirking. He walked back over to his table where his friends Danny and Jackson were.

"So Drake…what took you so long?" Danny asked.

"Boys, I have plans. Big plans," He said with a smirk

"Well what are they?" Jackson asked.

"Well I will give you boy's a hint. You see that girl over there?" He asked pointing to the table where Gabriella was at.

"Yeah, what about her," Jackson asked looking down.

"Jack, you will soon find out."

"What about me?"

"You too Danny," Drake said rolling his eyes.

*Back at Troy and Gabriella's table* (Gabriella's P.O.V)

I held on to Troy's hand tightly under the table so the parents wouldn't see.

"Gabi are you alright?" He asked whispering in my ear.

"Yeah, just fine," I said lying.

"Um…alright," he looked away. I was about to say something to Troy when my father spoke up.

"Do you guys know what were doing tomorrow?"

"No, what," I asked.

"Were going to go snowboarding," my dad announced. He sounded really excited.

"That sounds fun…I guess." I really wasn't in the mood to go snowboarding tomorrow. "Troy what do you think about it?"

"I think it sounds fun." He said while smiling. I looked over at Aidan and he looked happy to.

"Uh…so how long are we staying?"

"Well it's the 3rd of December right? Uh the 4th till the December 14 which is your birthday." My dad said smiling. Why did he have to bring up my birthday? Now—

"Gabi why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Well for one thing you would ask what I want. And you would get all excited."

"For one thing you are getting something for your birthday. And I will get all excited."

"Fine…" I said crossing my arms.

"Now what do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't want anything,"

"Gabri-" Troy got cut off by my mom.

"Okay that's enough you 2."

*Later in the R.V. 7:53*

"Who's up for a movie?" Troy's mom asked while walking over to the TV.

"Uh…which one is it mom?" Troy asked.

"What about _Get Smart_?"

"Gabi is that alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Mom you set it up, I need to talk to Gabi alone." I gave Troy a questioning look then followed him to our room. Troy shut the door and turned to me.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about that guy I saw you with at dinner. When I found you with him you looked pretty scared. Who is he?"

I sighed. "His name in Drake; he is one of my ex's," I said looking down.

"But that still doesn't explain why you were so scared of him."

"Well…that's because he tried to…r...r...rape me a long time ago"

"WHAT???" Troy blurted out.

"Troy!! The parents are less then 50 feet away from us!"

"Is everything alright in there?" I heard my mom ask.

"Yeah everything is fine mom!" I said yelling back.

"But he…and you…and that…-"

"Troy relax,"

"Well do your parents know about that?"

"Only my mom, I never told my dad. But the only thing I am worried about is him trying to hurt me again." I said hugging myself. Troy walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Gabi he won't hurt you ever again."

"And how do you know that?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"He won't ever hurt you again because I won't let him near you." I flashed a smile to him and pulled him closer to me…if that was possible...

"Troy and Gabriella are you coming or not?" I heard Troy's mom ask.

"Yes mom, were coming!" I pulled away from Troy and was about to walk away when…

"Gabi wait!" I turned around.

"Wha-?" I got cut of by Troy's lips on mine. I pulled back and looked up at him. "What was that for?"

"No reason, now let's go." We left the room and walked to the area where my mom and Troy's mom, and Aidan were. I sat on the couch while Troy sat next to me. I was about to lean my head on Troy's shoulder but I had forgotten that we didn't tell the parents we were dating.

*End of Gabriella's P.O.V* (Now Troy's)

Gabriella and I just sat there watching the movie not making any moves that the parents would find suspicious. It wasn't until and hour later Gabi fell asleep. I didn't bother taking her to our room…because of the parents. My mom looked over at us and saw Gabriella sleeping soundly.

"Troy, why don't you take Gabriella to your room?" She asked while smiling.

"Okay…" I picked up Gabi and put her into my arms. And to my surprise she was as light as a feather. Caring Gabi, I brought us to our room and shut the door with my foot. I gently laid her on her own bed and put the blanket on top of her. I was about to leave when I heard…

"Don't leave…" I glanced behind me to see Gabriella sitting up on her bed rubbing her eyes.

I walked over to her and bent down to her level. "Gabi you are supposed to be sleeping." I said whispering while running my hand through her brown hair.

"Stay…" I heard her mumble.

I smiled and locked the door. Turing around I walked back to her bed and laid next to her. She cuddled up to me and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. "Goodnight Gabi."

**Now do we have to dress up for the prom? **

**Dude I don't think we have the choice.**

**Ha ha my fave line of "Night to remember" I think that's the name. Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter. I would give this one a 3 out of 5. I'm not really awake right now. It's 9:41 in the morning where I live. So yeah I'm pretty tired….plz plz review if you can. Oh and sorry if there are spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Lots of love**

**-xVashleyx4xlifex**

.


	14. Another update

Hey everyone…you guys are probably wondering why I haven't uploaded a new chapter in 3 months. Well…it would just be excuses…it's because I'm kinda lazy…BUT! I have great news! School has ended for me!! I am finally done with 8th grade! I'm so happy! So that means I can upload more frequently. As well as my other stories, I'm also editing the Next chapter for breathe. I'm also in the process in making the next chapter for "My vacation with Troy Bolton." Yay! So people I'm not dead…I'm alive, tee hee! So yeah, the next chapters for this story and other stories will most likely be out next week. I'm so very sorry! (I've said that about 1 million times in the past)

Peace

-xVashleyx4xlifex


	15. ch12 Fairly odd parents

**Hey everyone! As I said in the last update I would have another chapter. And here it is. I was originally going to have the chapter posted yesterday, but my old computer wouldn't let me format it. So here it is. (So sorry it took so long!)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything but writing and any characters I make up.**

_Last time: _

"_Don't leave…" I glanced behind me to see Gabriella sitting up on her bed rubbing her eyes. I walked over to her and bent down to her level. "Gabi you are supposed to be sleeping." I said whispering while running my hand through her dark brown hair._

"_Stay…" Gabi mumbled. I smiled and locked the door, then back to her bed and lay next to her. She cuddled up to me and laid her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her, then pulled her closer._

"_Goodnight Gabi."_

Gabriella's , the next morning

I opened my eyes to see bright sunlight coming out from our small window. Gazing out the window I saw very tall mountains the color of shale and dark brown. Some of them had a vast range of trees on them, while others had snow. I rubbed my sleepy eyes with my hands and went to get out of bed. That's when I felt a very strong grip around my waist.

"Where are you going Gabi?" Troy asked quietly. Turning around on my side I saw Troy looking at me with his eyes half shut.

"I'm going to get up, it's 9:00." I took another chance to get up but Troy wouldn't let me go. "Trooooooyyyyyyyy…." I whined.

"Stay in bed a little bit longer." He said and pulled me back in his arms.

"Troy, please let me go…" I gave him the puppy dog look.

"Fine…" He let me go, before I go to stand up he said…

"Wait, one more thing."

"Wha…" I got cut off by Troy's lips on mine, I gave into the kiss and closed my eyes. While we were kissing I slowly lifted his arms away from me and got out of his grasp as well as pulling away from the kiss.

"Gabi…." Troy whined and I just giggled while leaving the room. As I left our room I walked into the kitchen slash living room, well whatever you call it only to be greeted by my mother.

"Good morning sweetheart, sleep well?" She asked and I nodded.

"So mom, when are we getting to the snowboarding place?" I asked her while grabbing an apple, then sitting down across from her.

"In about 1 hour," My mom told me while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Oh, why so early?"

"Your father and Troy's father want to get there early."

"Oh, okay." As I replied back I saw a tired looking Troy walk out from the hallway. "It's about time you got up." I said smiling.

"Oh shut up Gabriella." Troy said as he playfully slapped my arm.

"So Troy, are you excited about snowboarding?" My mom asked him.

"Oh yeah, I am so ready to kick Gabriella's butt at snowboarding." Troy said sitting next to me.

"Troy's just mad because I beat him at Guitar Hero." I said smirking.

"That's so not true! I was having a bad day! And you cheated!"

"I did not!" I said leaning closer to him.

"Did too!" Troy said as he leaned closer.

"Okay, that's enough you two." My mom said looking at us.

"He started it!" I said pointing to Troy as he gave me a playful glare.

"Anyway, where's Aidan?" I asked.

"Right here." We all looked over and saw him walking down the hallway with his mom following him.

"Man you look tired dude." Troy told his brother.

"Well, I would still be sleeping if our mom didn't wake me up so early." Aidan said while sitting on the couch.

"It's 9:10 Aidan. It's not early." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Well, why is dad still sleeping?"

"He's been up since 7:00 reading."

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." I threw the rest of my apple away, and then went back to our bedroom with Troy Following. I grabbed some clothes and towel then made my way to the door.

"Can I come?" I turned around and saw Troy smiling like a goof.

"In your dreams Bolton." I said not knowing he was about to comment.

"Then I say, dare to dream!" Troy said, I just rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom hearing Troy chuckle.

Once I shut the bathroom door, I set everything on the floor and turned on the small silver radio on the sink hearing the words…

_Top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hit and run_

_And I still taste in on my tongue_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you oh so bad it hurt._

_But girl in case you haven't heard._

I sighed, the song reminded me of Jake and I, but he's gone now, and I've got someone better. I stripped down, turned the water to hot and jumped in while singing along.

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hung over_

_I'll love you forever_

_Forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night_

_Now It's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying_

_Say hello to goodbye_

**With Troy, in their room**

Man I'm bored! I got up from my previous spot, and walked into the hallway. Hearing singing I pressed my ear to the door and listened.

_Cause just one sip _

_Would make me sick_

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hung over_

_I'll love you forever_

_But now it's over_

I smiled and just stood here with my ear against the door listening to her sing until…

"Son, what are you doing?" _"Crap!" _I jumped creating a banging noise against the door. I turned around and saw my dad looking at me strangely.

"Um…I thought the door and I would like to spend some time together…" I sound like an idiot!

"Righhhtttt…and may I ask why?"

"Because, doors are our friends, and you-"

"I see, well let me leave you 2 alone. So you can get to know the door better." My dad said as he walked away. I shook my head at my lame excuse and headed back to the bedroom.

I turned the TV on, grabbed the remote going through all the channels. "What to watch?" I asked my self. I stopped at the "Fairly odd parents." I used to watch this all the time. Wouldn't hurt to watch it again. This episode was about shiny teeth with Chip Skylark. (Have any of u seen this ep. Tee hee)

I got so into the episode I didn't notice Gabriella walk in the room.

"Troy..."

"Huh? What?" I tore my eyes away from the screen and onto her. She was wearing ripped up jeans, a white t, and a lime green jacket that read Hollister across he front. And man did she look good.

"So, what are you watching Troy?" Gabi asked me as she sat next to me.

"Ya know, sports." I said trying to sound tough while folding my arms across my chest.

TV: And now back to the fairly odd parents, only on Nick.

I heard laughter next to me.

"The Fairly odd parents?!" Gabi said laughing.

"Hey! I actually like that show!"

"Since when?" Gabi said calming down

"The 4th grade."

"Yeah, okkkkkaaaaayyyyy. Any the bathroom is all yours now."

"Thanks." Troy got up from the bed." Be right back." I got some clothes then left.

**Gabi's P.O.V**

Wow, who knew Troy liked that show? Taking a glance at the clock, it read 9:40. About 20 more minutes till we get there. I got up and started packing my clothes. I started putting some of my pants in the bag first-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" I screamed, I turned around finding Troy standing there laughing at me while I was trying to catch my breath.

"Ha ha! Gotcha!" Troy said smiling.

"Oh my gosh! Don't do that!"

"What? I thought it was funny." Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened!" 2 frantic mothers said running in.

"Oh this boy here, happened to be named Troy. Decided to sneak up behind me and scare the crap out of me." I said folding my arms.

"Oh, well next time, don't do that. You have us worried." Mrs. Bolton said. The 2 mothers walked off leaving us packing.

"Troy, that didn't take long."

"I'm guy, guys don't take long to change." I shrugged. Troy was wearing a white tank that read 32 on it, and blue shorts.

"Well, let's just get packing." Troy and I began putting our stuff in separate bags hoping to have some free time left.

-

-

-

Troy and I finally finished packing and we were cuddled up on Troy's bed watching "The Fairly odd parents." What a surprise.

"Kids come on! Were here!" Ugh! We got up, grabbed our stuff, and walked off the RV into the freezing cold weather that none of us were ready for.

"Man it's cold." I said shivering.

"Well, first of all. Were in Colorado, and its winter babe." My eyes widened.

"I mean Gabriella." The parents gave us funny looks unlike Aidan.

"Well let's just get inside." Who knew what adventured lay in front of us here.

**Well that was chapter 12. And sorry if there were grammar and spelling mistakes. I had to re-type this on a different computer quickly. And I am so very sorry it took so long for this chapter! Plz review. I hope to have another out soon.**

**-xvashleyx4xlifex**

**Song: Love drunk-boys like girls**


	16. I'm sorry! update

Um Hello guys, I know it's been ages since I have done something with this story, honestly I think I kinda lost interest with this story. I don't know why. I have no idea where this story is going. And at the time, my writing skills were not that good. I know I still don't have good writing skills. But I have improved a lot! I know I should have updated earlier and I am so so so so sorry! I need your guys help on what I should do with this story.

Should I re-write the chapters so they are better and continue on with the story.

Completely drop this story

So those are the options. Please leave a review on what you would like me to do. If you have a better suggestion, please tell me.

-xVashleyx4xlifex


	17. story results

Hello guys, thank you to those of you who reviewed the last update. :D And it seems a lot of you want me to continue the story. So here is what I am going to do. I will continue the story but the previous chapters will be re-written. Except for chapter 12, the last chapter I updated. But since I have to leave for vacation tomorrow I will not be able to update. When I get back I will post the first 4 chapters of the story re-written.

-Hugs and peace

-xVashleyx4xlifex


End file.
